Monster of the Mists
Synopsis In a new strategy, the HuCDomFor mess with time and evolve a Future Horror beyond the evolutionary limit. They release the monster into the GDG's universe, and havoc is wreaked. But matters complicate as it meets the Deinoscorpio, and a clash of the titans begin. Plot An anomaly tears through time and space, with Zell and a few guards coming through. They are in a barren wasteland, with barely any life. "Are you sure we are on Gielinor? I was hoping to beat the crap out of Drauss!" Zell roared. But he turned around, and his guards had disappeared. Zell looked everywhere, and only found their weapons lying on the floor. Zell was terrified. He backed slowly into the anomaly, when a large creature stops him. It is a very large snake with spider-like legs and the talons of an eagle for arms. The creature roars at Zell, and everything goes black. Title sequence ---- Drauss, Cratus and Doarle are sitting in front of a large screen, in a conference with the RuneScapian Secret Order, Gielinor's secret government. "I hereby declare the Gielinor Defender Group legally control the situation of the anomaly threats. Torchwood are not allowed to intervene, unless asked to by the GDG. Congratulations, Drauss." the President announced. The trio bowed to their president and left the conference room. "I'm glad thats over. Torchwood have stopped us too many times." Cratus exclaimed. "Like the Golagoth situation. Do we actually have any gavity de-stabilisers?" Doarle asked. "Erm, no. I have met Torchwood before, yet they seem to be more technologically advanced. Though their weapons aren't as good as ours" Drauss replied. They went to the lab, where they stared at the anomograph. "The readings are off the scale!" A scientist cried. "Its not a first" Cratus said solemnly. "Morytania! What does Zell want there?" Drauss asked. "Well, lets set sail for Morytania, land of the living..." Doarle muttered. ---- Mort Myre Swamps Drauss, Cratus, Doarle and a GDG platoon arrived in Mort Myre swamps. The anomaly disappeared right in front of them. "Yo homies! Welcome to meh cribz!" They all turned around, to find Zell and a few HuCDomFor guards. They had guns raised. The GDG platoon copied. "infiZell, you made a mistake coming here! We have defeated you so many times before! Now we merely laugh at your name!" Drauss said. "Drauss! Stare into the face of death!" Zell screamed angrily. "Face of death? More like the face of ugliness!" The GDG troops then opened fire on the HuCDomFor guards unexpectedly, leaving Zell the only one alive. "Drauss, do you remember the time you said about gods? Well, I found Angeror." "What, his remains?" "No, the Angeror in my universe. I used a permanent power drain on him, and now hes just about as powerful as any old soldier." "Did you kill him?" "Nah, he joined the Karlix Corps. Anyway, down to business." Zell wolf whistled, and the ground shook. Everyone looked up, and saw a big monster approaching. It was a bipedal snake, with pincers for arms and scorpion-like legs. It also had a spiked tail. It breathed fire at them. Drauss, Cratus, Doarle and some GDG troops dodged, but the others were toasted. "What is that!" Cratus shouted at Zell. "A Future Horror" Zell grinned. ---- There was mad shots everywhere, but to no effect on its tough skin. Another GDG soldier was eaten, and another chopped in half. Zell was laughing, as Drauss threw tear gas at him. Zell fell to the floor, while Drauss concentrated on the monster. "We really need La'ab right now!" Doarle screamed. "Last time he met a Future Horror, it managed to tear away at his skin!" Cratus shouted. Then all dodged its massive tail, but one soldier wasn't so lucky. But then another shape lurked nearby. The Deinoscorpio. "Oh great! Another monster to fight!" a soldier cried, as the Deinoscorpio accidentally stabbed him. "Duck! I have a plan!" Drauss screamed, as he grabbed Doarle and Cratus and pushed them into the swamp. He joined in with them. The Deinoscorpio was not hindered by the Horror. They were roughly the same size. But they started screeching and roaring at each other. They seemed to speak the same language. But it was not a friendly chat. The Deinoscorpio lunged at the Horror, and started to stab it. Green blood treacled from it, but the Horror threw the Deinoscorpio away. The Deinoscorpio got up, and charged. It jumped at its neck, and started to strangle it. The Horror spat acid at it, and it fell. The Deinoscorpio then threw large rocks at it. The Horror raised its tail, and used it as a baseball bat. But the Deinoscorpio suddenly tunneled underground. It reappaeared at its behind, and pinched it. The Horror roared in pain, and jumped. It fell to the floor. "Thats dirty fighting!" Cratus said in disgust. "Do you think it pinched the Horror's anus or its genitals?" Drauss asked. At that moment, the Horror rose up and kicked Deinoscorpio. It went flying, and crashed into the swamp. But it got up, never giving up. It crawled onto the Horror's back, as it did the final blow. It stabbed the Horror in its brain. The Horror fell to the floor, bleeding everywhere. The Deinoscorpio disappeared into a tunnel. The trio ran from their hiding place to Zell. "Nooo! My plans went up in green blood!" "Serves you right. Lets execute him!" Doarle shouted. "That was the ultimate Future Horror. My scientists evolved it beyond the evolutionary limit, making it the most adapted creature in the Universe. Yet it lost to a little bug." But an anomaly appeared, sucked Zell in, and it disappeared. "He'll be back, he always is." Cratus said. "We'd better go too - Vampyres love blood, never mind where it came from or what colour it is...." Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Emperor Zell *Doarle *President *Soldiers References *There are references to Voyage to the Edge of the World Roots Category:Two Worlds stories